1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch, and particularly to a detect switch used in various electronic applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional detect switch described in U.S. patent application Publication No. 2001/0025780 A1 comprises a case 11, a stationary contact 13, a common contact 14, a movable contact 15 retained in the case 11, and a lever 12 located above the moveable contact 15. The contacts 13, 14 are embedded in the case 11 by insert molding, with the common contact 14 being disposed in a side surface of the case 11, and the stationary contact 13 being disposed in a bottom surface of the case 11. A stationary portion 15F, a contact portion 15H, and a curved portion 15A formed therebetween are provided on the movable contact 15 which is made up of elastic metal material. The stationary portion 15F and the contact portion 15H have the same width as the contacts 13, 14. The stationary portion 15F maintains contacting with the common contact 14 in a normal state. The movable contact 15 is disposed in a state of bending so that the contact portion 15H may come in contact with or apart from the stationary contact 13. The lever 12 is formed with an operating portion 12C rotatablely received in the case 1, and a driving portion 12B abutted against by the curved portion 15A. When the operating portion 12C is rotated forward and downwardly by an exerted force exerted thereon, the driving portion 12B pushes the curved portion 15A downwardly, thus to make the contact portion 15H slide forward to come in contact with the stationary contact 13.
When the switch is manufactured, during the process of making the contacts 13, 14 embedded in the case 11 by insert molding, it is easy to produce something hairlike which would prevent the contact portion 15H coming in contact with the stationary contact 13 smoothly and availably. As a result, it is hard to establish a reliable electrical connection between the contacts 13, 14.
Hence, an improved switch having an improved moveable contact to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art will be described in detail in the following embodiments.